Twenty-Fifth Baam (Season 3)
|-|Base= |-|Red Thryssa (Transformation)= Summary The Hero of Tower of God, Baam is unusual in the tower in that he opened the door himself, thus making him an Irregular, who are universally feared throughout the tower as being ultra-powerful monsters who almost always bring great calamity within the tower. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A '''| Likely '''High 7-A, possibly Low 6-B, higher '''with First Thorn Boost '''Name: 25th Baam or just Baam; formerly used the alias Jyu Viole Grace Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unknown (But he's two years older than he was in Season 2) Classification: '''Human (?), Irregular, C-Rank Regular, Slayer Candidate, Wave Controller, Wonsulsa '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Shinsoo Manipulation, Limited Power Nullification (Fast Skip and Shinwonryu's light allows Baam to nullify and stopping Levy's question curse and corruption spell), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings from kilometers away), Enhanced Senses (Can detect and see invisible objects), Forcefield Creation (Can use Shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo), Energy Nullification via Absorption (Dissipated Karaka's World of Darkness), Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Baam can reverse it's flow to stop movement), Limited Vibration Manipulation (Can cause vibrations in the body of his target through the shock of shinsoo), Power Mimicry (Has copied Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Several Martial Arts and Paralysis Inducement), Water Manipulation (Copied the Yu Han Sung Style, where the user converts shinsoo into water), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Instinctive Reaction (Able to react to attacks that he can't detect normally), Reactive Power Level (Grows stronger and faster over the course of a fight), Flight (via Blue Oar and shinsoo wings), Homing Attack (He can control his Shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Size Manipulation (Compressed an entire building as a shield), Danmaku (Can attack using several baangs), Blessed (Power; Is able to use a technique that stores energy more than he would have on his own), Durability Negation (Since the explosions happen inside the body using Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique, they ignore conventional durability), Social Influencing (Can convince people with hundreds of years old change their way of thinking), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair), Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Clairvoyance (His future can't be seen by Guide's, who can see the future), Mind Manipulation (Can keep the Thorn from taking over for at least 10 minutes), Curse Manipulation (Was unaffected by Levy's question curse), Soul Manipulation (Has multiple of dozens souls), Empathic Manipulation (Can resist resentment, bitterness, fury, hatred or any kind of negative emotion from multiple vengeful souls), Magic (Not affected by spells/magic), Paralysis Inducement (Was unaffected by 'Snake Spell' that is able to paralyze his targets) and Poison Manipulation (Unaffected by 'Snake Spell' who is also capable of poisoning his victims then leading them to death), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) |-|Red Thryssa (Transformation)= All previous powers and abilities on a heightened scale, Transformation (Can use the transformations to become stronger and is capable of increase the size of his blade), with the Fist Thorn Boost he has: Resistance Negation, Negation of Immortality, Spells and Regeneration, Resistance to Power Nullification (Was able to resist Hell Joe by preventing him from use shinsoo) Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Stronger than his last peak of power. Defeated the High Priest Ranker in a one on one combat, although the latter couldn't use the partial transformation during the fight, thus limiting his power). Can ignore the conventional durability with Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique and it's variants | Likely Large Mountain level, possibly Small Country level+ (Pierced through Gado's Black Spirit Kick and even slightly damaged him in the process, albeit he was being overpowered after he got serious), higher with First Thorn Boost (Cut off Gado's right leg) Speed: Relativistic (Faster than his last peak) | At least Relativistic '(Faster than before) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman (As you go further up the Tower the density of the shinsoo increases, requiring more and more strength to even just walk normally), likely Class M with telekinesis (Was able to compress and lift a smashed building) Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ (Physically superior to his last peak) | Likely Large Mountain Class, possibly Small Country Class+ (Capable of exchanging attacks with Gado, although he was eventually overwhelmed),' higher' with First Thorn Boost (Stronger than before) Durability: Mountain level+ (Can withstand the recoil of his own attacks) | Likely Large Mountain Class, possibly Small Country level+ (Withstood a barrage of kicks from Gado with high difficulty), higher 'with First Thorn Boost (More durable than before) 'Stamina: Extremely high (Has superior stamina than himself from Season 2) Range: Standard melee range. Kilometers with shinsoo techniques | Extended melee range. Tens of Meters with Transformation. Kilometers with shinsoo techniques Standard Equipment: *'Enryu's Thorns:' When activated, the Thorns drastically enhances Baam's Flow Control. Koon deduced that it forcibly controls the Shinsoo in an area, a power that he considered "near god-like". Viole was able to use it for 10 minutes per day; if he attempted to use it for any longer he ran the very serious risk of the Thorn overtaking his mind and body and then going berserk. He has since overcome this issue. *'Black March:' One of the 13th Month Series, it is an A-rank Needle that has only been seen Ignited when used by Baam. Yuri Zahard lent it to Baam to be used at Headon's Test, but he later carried it to the Second Floor tests before he lost it in a bet to Anak Zahard; it was later retrieved again by Yuri Zahard. Intelligence: Skilled Combatant (Baam displays a knowledge of various fighting styles. He was trained by a High Ranker from the Ha Family, Ha Jinsung, although it is unknown what schools or types of arts he was taught by him. He also uses Shinsoo to enhance his skills to great effect. But even without Shinsoo, because of his knowledge in fighting, he was almost able to battle on par with Aleksai Amigochaz. During the one-year time skip that leads to the Hell Train arc, Baam visited a number of martial arts dojos and families in the middle area and learned their martial arts by enduring their strikes and blows. He is also able to mix and merge together the individual skills of the various martial arts he knows and perform the skills simultaneously) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinsoo Manipulation: The act of handling Shinsoo externally to change the surroundings or to attack the opponent is called Shinsoo manipulation. There are two ways to manipulate Shinsoo: using an item or manipulating it firsthand. For Baam, it's the latter. Note: To see the full list of techniques, click here. Screen_Shot_2019-03-20_at_7.55.42_AM.png|Rain (Preparing) Bam_rain_skill_spread1.jpg|Rain (Spread) Bam_rain_skill_shot1.jpg|Rain (Effect 1) Screen_Shot_2019-03-20_at_7.56.03_AM.png|Rain (Effect 2) Baam_vs_varagarv_1.jpg|Streamflow Baam style zero.jpg|Zero (0) *'Wide-Range Shinsoo Control Skill - Rain: '''The skill released many forms of mixed and abstract shinshoo shapes, almost like water flow or water bubbles. It then was spread at a wide range across the battlefield, enough to surround dozens of enemies. When Baam performed the skill, the shinshoo fell just like rain over the battlefield and pierced through every part of the target's body. **'Wide-Range Shinsoo Control Skill - Rainfall: An enhanced and more powerful version of Rain, which the shinsoo fell stronger and more intense. *'Shinsoo Control Skill - Wide-Range Skill: Streamflow: '''Baam gathers large amount of shinsoo and make it into a wide beam. He uses it on Varagarv, and it is strong enough to make Varagarv break through the floor and get kicked out of the building. *'Twenty-Fifth Baam Style Piercing Technique - Zero (0): Baam transfers the shock of shinsoo into his target and creates an explosion of black shinsoo in Zero format. He learned this technique from a Ha Chai *'Focused Shinsoo Control Skill - Water Dragon: '''Baam focuses Shinsoo into a narrow, linear dragon-like form. Taught to him by Yu Han Sung, this technique 'gathers' energy and then releases it. Unlike most people, who tire quicker depending on the number of Baangs they use, Baam is able to overcome this weakness due to having the special ability to store energy. *'Wide-Range Shinsoo Control Skill: Water Dragon - Heavy Storm: A technique that combines the Water Dragon with Rain. Baam gathers shinsoo, and pours it down on the enemy, making it seem like rain. Even without the usage of the Black March and Thorn, he was able to overwhelm a Ranker with this technique, albeit briefly. *'Focused Shinsoo Control Skill - Chang Dragon: ' A similar technique to Water Dragon. The difference between the two techniques have not been shown yet, but it appears that this technique is extremely powerful. *'''Shinwonryu: Baam has increased his Shinwonryu power significantly. He was able to break a sleeping Yama's grip on his hand with it. Using this technique, he also caused a sleeping Baylord Yama to partially wake up. *'Twenty-Fifth Baam-Style Lethal Move: Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique: '''Using the technique he learned from Ha Jinsung and making it into his own technique, Baam was able to defeat a Ranker from the Cage. Granted, the opponent Ranker was banned from using his upgraded form, but Baam did not use the Thorn or Black March either. This shows that when using this technique, Baam can challenge average Rankers without much trouble. *'Intensive Shinsoo Control Skill - Water Bomb: Baam gathers large amount of shinsoo into his fist and throwing the gathered shinsoo like a ray. 'ORB SHAPES UPGRADES: ' fcs11zi.png|Giant Shinsoo Orb *'''Giant Shinsoo Orb: '''After the undergo of hellish training of hundreds of battlefields by Evankhell, Baam has learned to improve his basic shinshoo orb to the point where it has become so huge in size. Baam himself told the inspector of the 'Dog Shelter' that he would have destroyed the shelter if it wasn't for his promise with Baylord Yama, which infers that he is capable of taking down the entire shelter with this technique, further showing how strong he is. During his encounter with Akryung, Baam's Giant Shinsoo Orb was powerful enough to match and overpower his opponent's Shinwonryu-fused attack. '''ORB SKILLS: *'Water Dragon + Orb - Seven Dragons Endless Sky (Giant Shinsoo Orb): '''When Baam gathers shinsoo, he combined it and the Orb, then attack with a giant linear seven dragons-like form. '''Red Thryssa: '''After its defeat at the hands of Urek Mazino and Baam, it appeared that there was a red entity that went inside Baam's body. It was then confirmed by Urek Mazino that the red thing that went inside Baam was the Red Thryssa, saying that he was surprised as to why he suddenly felt the Red Thryssa's vibe and aura from Baam. *'Red Thryssa - Level One Transformation:' During the battle with Gado, Baam was able to transform parts of his body into the Red Thryssa like Hell Joe. This Level 1 Transformation is strong enough to pierce through a High Ranker attack and slightly harm him in the process. '''Key: Base '| Red Thryssa (Transformation) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Internet Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Water Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Size Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Irregulars Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6